Tabby Love
by acebear
Summary: Smut , Love and Family
1. Chapter 1

Tabby Love

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was on top of Abby , Ari had just shot into her lab . They looked into each others eyes and something clicked Tony moved his head close then kisses her it took a few moments but then she was kissing back deeper , After pulling apart because they needed air Abby said while trying to cache her breath that he was heavy and he said sorry and got off of her , she then sat up and said wow that he was all muscle and gave his ass a smack . He looked at her like oh your going to pay for that later . Just the Gibbs came into the lab and asked if everything was OK and if they were hurt . Both Tony and Abby said they were fine.

In the bullpen

Abby was sitting at Tony's desk filling out a report as tony sat on his desk . After she was done she looked up at him and stood up . He then stood up himself and gave her a hug . They then looked into each others eyes again and Tony cupped her face and said everything is going to be alright he then kissed her deep . She kissed back deeper . They were both thankful that on one was around to see them.

Just then Tony's cell rang he saw it was Gibbs so he answered it .

Gibbs- '' Tony I want you to take Abby to your place and keep her safe''.

Tony - '' will do boss''

Gibbs- ''good I'm counting on you understand ''

Tony- ''understood bye''

After Tony Hong up the phone he took her hand then his bag then they left after stopping to get her things from the lab. Tony was driving while holding Abby's hand . It wasn't long before they reached his place . Once they got upstairs and into his place Tony then said I didn't forget about that ass hit in your lab. Abby then said ya well what are you going to do about in with a smirk in her face . He then said this as he walked over to her and picked her up and pushed her into the wall and starting to attack her with kisses each one deeper then the last . Soon they needed air and there was only two words Abby could get out at that moment witch was bed now . Tony nodded in agreement and carried her to his bedroom.

After making it to his bed both of them now completely naked she looked at him biting her lip and said I know this might sound odd but could you um... Tony looked at her and said could I what ? She then said could you tie me up with one of your ties , he looked at her in shock but then went and got one of his ties . He then came back as she held out her hands , he then tied her hands but not to tight he then tied the rest of the tie to his bed post .

He looked at her and asked if that was better and she said much, he then went and got a ice cube and came back . He then put the ice cube between his teeth then started slowly moving the ice down her body . She watched him as he went down her soon the ice had melted and he was between her legs breathing . She looked at him with pleading eyes then he put her legs on his shoulders and started eating her out. Abby couldn't help but move her hips upward as he kept working on her . With every lick and suck she was one step closer to coming all over him . It only took a few more sucks before she was worming him that she was close .he muffled the words it's OK go head . The vibration of those words against her was the it she was coming all over him hard and fast. He didn't miss a drop of her .

He got up and kissed her deep and she kissed him back deeper he then asked her if she was ready for all of him . She nodded at then said how about uniting me first he said OK then untied her . Once he was done he kissed her deep and lined himself up with her . He slowly entered her once he was fully in her he waited the go head to start moving . She looked at him with pleading eyes that said oh please take me now . He took that as his sign and started moving he moved slow at first but then started going faster and deeper .

It wasn't long before Tony could feel her walls closing around him and he knew she was close . They tried to look into each others eyes but it was hard with both of their vision turning white . Tony came fast and hard into her sending ripple after ripple into her , her release was just as blissful as could be she couldn't help they way she felt about him at that every moment . Soon Tony pulled out of her she let out a sigh of both satisfaction and sadness. Satisfaction because he was the best she ever had and sadness from the lose of him inside her. Tony laid next to her after hearing her sigh he asked her what was wrong? She looked at him and said it's nothing really I'm just sad at the lose of feeling you inside me is all . He then said just give me a few and you will feel it again , she smiled and then kissed him deep the kiss turned into a heated make out that turned into Abby straddling him , it wasn't much longer after she was straddling him that he had gotten hard again. She could feel him getting hard under her so she started moving her hips .

After a few hip rolls he was so hard that the both thought he might pop so he lowered herself onto him and started moving . Tony held her hips as he couldn't help but thrust his up letting himself go deeper into her . They kept that up tile they both came in one pure blissful release . She laid on him for a few mins he then said hey are you okay , she said ya I just don't want to lose this feeling yet . He finally understood what she meant because truth he really didn't want to lose the feeling of being inside her yet . He kissed her head then she kissed his neck .soon they stopped and Abby got off him. They both hated losing that feeling the feeling of them finally being one after all these years.

A/n ending this chapter here please review

yours always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Tabby Love chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was the first to wake up she realized after fully waking up that not only was she not at her apartment but she was cuddling with Tony and then she realized they were both naked .she almost freaked out but didn't she just relaxed more onto him . He pulled her closer just before his eyes opened after he was awake he to realized that he and Abby were naked in his bed . Then he said something that he should have thought about . He said so this wasn't a dream we really did have sex last nodded at him then said after we got here the night turned into the best night I've ever had and that he was the best she ever had. He looked at her in shocked then asked her what last night meant to her because last night meant more to him then just dumb one night stand . She then said that it meant more to her too.

One month later

Abby walked out of the bathroom for the 3nd time that morning . She had called Gibbs to tell him she couldn't come in today that she had the flu. She then went and made some hot tea before getting on her computer and emailing Tony and telling him she had the flu.

Abby- '' hey babe just wanted to let you know I wont be into work today ?''

Tony- '' hi babe , I'm sorry to hear that I will be over at lunch to see how you are''

Abby- '' OK I love you I will see you then , hey I'm going to take a nap''

Tony- '' OK babe see you soon and I love you too''

After Abby got that last reply she got up and went and laid down.

Lunch time

Tony walked into Abby's apartment and went and looked for her . After walking into her bedroom that is when he heard it the sound of getting sick coming from the bathroom. He walked over to the door and opened it slow. He walked into the bathroom just as Abby lifted her head out of the toilet . She looked over at him after whipping her mouth off .she then got up and said she didn't want him to see her like she walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth. Tony walked over to her once she was finished and hugged her he then kissed the top of her head and told her he loved her.

Abby started to cry while he was hugging her . He then lifted her chin with one hand and whipped her tears away with the other while asking what was wrong why was she crying she never cries well almost never. She looked him in the eyes and said she didn't know why she was crying only that she was. He then told her that he loved her and kissed her deep. She kissed him back deeper and that kissed turned into a making out on her bed. After pulling apart for air Abby asked him if he had time to make love to her before his lunch was over. Tony looked at the clock and told her they had plenty of time then he took their cloths off.

Once they were completely naked and Tony was fully inside her. He started kissing her neck and going deeper and faster inside her . With every thrust from him and hip roll from her she got louder and louder. It wasn't long before they were coming together while screaming each others names. After pulling out and cuddling with her he finally asked he the question that had been going through his mind all day witch was to ask her to move in with him . She said yes then she took a few more moments until she realized something she then looked over at him. He looked back at her and said what did you just realize . She then replied with nothing much just maybe the reason I've been sick so much. Tony looked at her in confusion not really fallowing where she was heading with what she was saying. She then took his hands and then a deep breath and finally said I think I might be pregnant ? Tony sat there in shock for a few moments before finally smiling . She then said once he was smiling that everything made since but she wasn't sure yet . Tony nodded then pulled her into a hug before looking at the clock and with a sigh he said I have to get going babe. She then said to you really ? He then said he was sorry and that he would much rather stay with her .

Abby walked Tony to the door and gave him one last kiss before he left . After he left she went and sat down on her bed for a few moments taking in the fact that she actually might be pregnant . She then looked at the clock then thought she should go pick up some tests while she still had the energy to . So she grabbed her bag and left to go to the store. It didn't take long for her to get to the store and pick up some tests . She also picked up some prenatal vitamins and a non caff- pow just in case . After paying she went back home and decided to take a vitamin and drink her non caff- pow and wait for Tony to come back before taking the tests she thought that it would be best if he was here when the results were in .

4 hours later

Tony walked into Abby's bedroom with chocolate and non caff pow when he heard the shower running . He smiled at that and thought about joining her but then decided to just sit on her bed .it wasn't long before Abby was done with her shower she then left her bathroom and dropped her towel once she saw him sitting there on her bed. She walked over to him and kissed him them asked him if he was ready to know . He kissed her back deeper before saying that the thought of them having a baby has been in his mind ever since she told him she might be pregnant . He also said that it was hard to focus on the case since she told him . She nodded and the asked if he wanted to try for a baby if the test came back that she wasn't . he then took her hands and said I would love to try if this wasn't their time . She smiled at him then went and got up and got the tests .

After taking them and siting a timer she went back and sat next to him and they talked about what it would be like if the results came back positive and how much love they would give him or her . Soon the timer was going off and Tony kissed her one last time before saying that they should go and see what the test said. So they got up and walked into the bathroom and over to the sink .

The turned the lest over and. Were shocked at they saw.

A/n going to stop this chapter here so tell me what u would like the test to say do u think this test should be positive or should it not be and for them to start trying? Please review

yours always,

Acebear


	3. Chapter 3

Tabby Love chapter 3

don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on Tabby Love

Once they were completely naked and Tony was fully inside her. He started kissing her neck and going deeper and faster inside her . With every thrust from him and hip roll from her she got louder and louder. It wasn't long before they were coming together while screaming each others names. After pulling out and cuddling with her he finally asked he the question that had been going through his mind all day witch was to ask her to move in with him . She said yes then she took a few more moments until she realized something she then looked over at him. He looked back at her and said what did you just realize . She then replied with nothing much just maybe the reason I've been sick so much. Tony looked at her in confusion not really fallowing where she was heading with what she was saying. She then took his hands and then a deep breath and finally said I think I might be pregnant ? Tony sat there in shock for a few moments before finally smiling . She then said once he was smiling that everything made since but she wasn't sure yet . Tony nodded then pulled her into a hug before looking at the clock and with a sigh he said I have to get going babe. She then said to you really ? He then said he was sorry and that he would much rather stay with her .

Abby walked Tony to the door and gave him one last kiss before he left . After he left she went and sat down on her bed for a few moments taking in the fact that she actually might be pregnant . She then looked at the clock then thought she should go pick up some tests while she still had the energy to . So she grabbed her bag and left to go to the store. It didn't take long for her to get to the store and pick up some tests . She also picked up some prenatal vitamins and a non caff- pow just in case . After paying she went back home and decided to take a vitamin and drink her non caff- pow and wait for Tony to come back before taking the tests she thought that it would be best if he was here when the results were in .

4 hours later

Tony walked into Abby's bedroom with chocolate and non caff pow when he heard the shower running . He smiled at that and thought about joining her but then decided to just sit on her bed .it wasn't long before Abby was done with her shower she then left her bathroom and dropped her towel once she saw him sitting there on her bed. She walked over to him and kissed him them asked him if he was ready to know . He kissed her back deeper before saying that the thought of them having a baby has been in his mind ever since she told him she might be pregnant . He also said that it was hard to focus on the case since she told him . She nodded and the asked if he wanted to try for a baby if the test came back that she wasn't . he then took her hands and said I would love to try if this wasn't their time . She smiled at him then went and got up and got the tests .

After taking them and siting a timer she went back and sat next to him and they talked about what it would be like if the results came back positive and how much love they would give him or her . Soon the timer was going off and Tony kissed her one last time before saying that they should go and see what the test said. So they got up and walked into the bathroom and over to the sink .

The turned the lest over and. Were shocked at they saw.

Now on Tabby Love

They stood there at the sink in shock they couldn't believe that the tests actually came back positive . Abby turned to Tony and kissed him deep. After they pulled apart Tony got down on his knees and kissed her belly. Tony stayed on his knees a few more moments before getting up and kissing her and saying that he would be the best for both her and their baby. Abby started to cry so Tony pulled her into a hug. After pulling apart he asked her if she wanted to go get some dinner and that once they got back they could go online and look for a house for their little Family. Abby said that she was hungry and that she would love to look once they got back. It didn't take long for them to find somewhere to eat at . Once they were inside and waiting for their food. They talked about things like how they were going to tell everyone and what kind of house they should look for . Soon their food was there and they began eating .

After they finished eating they decided to go and get a newspaper and start looking for a house . It didn't take long for them to find a house that was having a showing a few blocks away so they went and checked it out . They were one of the first ones to look at the house and they liked it so much that they put down a offer . After putting it down they went and went home to just relax and watch a movie . It was about ½ way throw the movie when he saw she had fallen asleep so he kissed her head then picked her up and took her to the bedroom . He was so lucky that she was a heavy sleeper he managed to get her undressed and in bed .After getting her to bed he decided to finish the movie before heading to bed himself.

She was the first one of them to wake up so she decided to cook them something to eat before taking a shower . It wasn't long before there breakfast was done and his arms were around her lovingly . After he let her go he went and got the drinks while she took the plates to the table . It didn't take them long to eat and to go take a group shower where they did more love making then a actual shower but they didn't mind because they loved each other so much . Just after they got out of the shower his cell went off after hanging up he walked over to her she was looking for cloths so they could go to work her put his arms around her and told her that they got the house that they saw yesterday that they could go pick up the keys at lunch . She then turned around and asked him if joking or not he then said why would I joke about the place that we are going to raise our baby and maybe more in the future . She then realized that he wasn't joking and kissed him deep .

A/n ok stopping this one here going to finish the update for Let me and thanks for reading and please let me know what you think and please review

yours always

acebear


End file.
